


A Favor

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Tony gets in a fight with the Hulk and ends up in a tight spot and prays for something or someone to save his ass.He did NOT expect that someone to come in the form of a well dressed, horny helmet Norse god of Mischief.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095008
Kudos: 54





	A Favor

Tony held down his giant green friend, repeatedly punching him in the face over and over again in the hope’s of knocking him out. He was way too out of control and he needed to make sure he didn’t hurt anybody. This was for his own good.

Tony struggled to hold him down as the Hulk struggled and roared.

“Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep—" Tony muttered under his breath in a strained voice.

That’s when it all went to hell.

The hulk caught his metal hand that was still curled in a fist. Tony froze, pulling back and getting nowhere as the Hulk glared up at him, hand still holding Tony’s metal armoured fist.

Tony gulped. He knew he was dead.

The Hulk snarled and spat out a piece of tarmac from his mouth.

Tony gulped. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, praying to whatever gods there were out there to get him out of this. Atheist be damned he didn’t want to become a grease spot on the sidewalk!

Tony felt fear seep into his bones as the Hulk raised his fist to smash Tony flat.

Hulk punched him square in his metal chest and he went flying, straight through a building window which shattered, sending glass shards everywhere.

Tony groaned, pushing himself up. “Fan-fucking-tastic,” he muttered.

He saw the Hulk heading his way and groaned again when there was a bright shine of light.

His eyes went wide when he saw who it was.

Loki stood there in his Asgardian armor looking regal and all that shit. He stood between him and the Hulk, raising an eyebrow at the mess around him. He glanced at Tony who was still in the Hulkbuster but Tony had the feeling Loki could see him through it anyway. “You called?” He said, voice silky smooth. Despite his smooth voice there was a tint of pain laced in it and Tony saw how Loki put a hand not-so-subtly to his back as if it were causing him pain.

' _What? No_ , _I_ _didn’t_ _call_ …' Tony’s thought died before it reached his mouth. He realised that he actually _had_ called him. He’d prayed for a god and here one was! Bit late though. Oh man, he was _not_ telling Steve’s Christian ass that praying actually worked. He’d never let it go.

That was the least of his worries at the moment. A super villain just materialized out of nowhere and the Hulk wanted to beat him to a pulp!

…or did he?

The Hulk was staring at Loki with a rather befuddled expression on his green face. If it wasn’t for the fear of death for doing so, Tony would have cracked up laughing.

Loki wasn’t even paying him any attention, his focus solely on Tony who just stared between the pair in absolute fear. He now had to deal with an angry Hulk and a crazy Norse deity.

Could his day get any worse?

But then his day got suddenly better as the Hulk had very limited patience it seemed.

Loki didn’t even notice that the Hulk was there behind him until Hulk grabbed his leg.

Loki’s eyes went wide and Tony registered the ' _oh_ _shit_ ' in the gods green eyes before he became a blur as Hulk lifted him from the ground. The Hulk roared loudly as he threw Loki around, smashing him repeatedly on the ground like he was using a hammer to nail something into the street.

“No- wait- stop-!” Loki, not-so-smooth voice yelped each time he was thrown against the tarmac.

“Oh good, you distracted him,” Tony said, a grin breaking across his face that no one could actually see and was half proud that he hadn’t pissed himself laughing.

Loki glared at him from where he was hanging from the Hulk’s hand upside down, his Cape hanging over his head that he shoved out of the way. Loki opened his mouth to reply when it started up again and Loki was reverted back to one syllable words to try and get the Hulk to let him go.

This lasted for a solid five minutes in which Tony had to hold it together and not die of laughter.

Finally it stopped and Loki hung limply in the Hulk’s grasp, his face scratched up but nothing too bad, his hair looking as if he’d just rolled out of bed and his clothes torn and dented. “Ugh, not again!” He grumbled before frowning slightly, stretching his back. It felt fine.

Huh. Well, then.

Loki was just trying to figure out a way to get out of the Hulk’s grasp when the green beast decided to drop him none too gently on his head.

Tony snorted as Loki cursed everything’s existence, walking forward cautiously as the Hulk stumbled away, shrinking smaller and smaller until he resembled a human form of Bruce Banner.

Tony smiled at his scientist buddy. “Welcome back,” he said, tossing him some clothes.

Bruce looked around seeming dazed before spotting Loki who was struggling to his feet. “What did I miss?” He asked.

“Quite a bit, actually,” Tony admitted as Loki managed to stand.

The god of Mischief brushed himself off, flicking a pebble off of his shoulder and smoothing back his hair as much as he could as if it were totally normal to do. He cleared his throat as he looked at the two heroes.

“Uh, thanks for that,” Tony said unsurely.

Loki suddenly smirked and gave a long sweeping bow like you would after a performance. He straightened up with a sly grin. “You’re most welcomed, Stark. I do hope one day you return the favor.”

"'Favor'? What a second, what do you mean 'favor'—?!"

But it was too late as Loki vanished in a bright flash of light.

Tony swore.

**Author's Note:**

> ✒This is something I did on my Tumblr account and thought it was hilarious so I wanted to share it with ya'll✒


End file.
